Episode 35
Episode 35 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of Zaunstar, who didn't appear again until episode 195. Prev: Episode 34 Next: Episode 36 Highlights * The appearance of Zaunstar. * TJ wore a fedora in this episode. * Tim Black jerks off to TJ (00:44:57) * The peasants mocking Mario (1:21:00) * The Vigilant Christian bullies The Amazing Atheist Videos Played * ShannyIsMe responding to The Amazing Atheists and GalaxyDreams. (Not found) * A video made by a retard called 'Why I hate atheists' (Not found) * A shitty response video to TJ made by Tim Black (Not found) * Mario's boring ass bullshit video (Not found) * A bizarre conspiracy video about a Satanic airplane or some shit (Not found) * A video from Patrick Coleman about his experience on DP. * Satan's Moosehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmIdC4IShEk * A news story about limiting workers' washroom breaks * Plane shot down in Ukraine Part 1 The show started with the usual shilling, followed by the intro, and then the Peasants yapped about some shit for three hours. The three hosts and Zaunstar (aka Eric) talked about the humble beginnings of Eric's channel's and his past experience with cretinous religious people. After their trademark start-of-the-show blathering, they moved on the ShannyIsMe trying to get Google to silence TJ and GalaxyDreams by saying "waaahhh peepuls iz meen and hurt mah feewings".Shanny clearly does not understand humor, because she took the intentionally exaggerated equivalence between her brainwashing her kid and child abuse and extrapolated it into harassment. Then, G Man almost appeared. Keyword: almost. Thereafter, they watched a video that starred a guy with a disgraceful mustache who slurs his speech like Elmur Fudd on crack titled "Why i hate atheists" that starts off with him calling his 10 fans "Religious Reptides(?)" so you know it can only be of the highest caliber. He constantly talked about horse asses which made Scotty think this cretin wants to fuck a horse, but we all know Scotty is just projecting. He churned out the usual "atheistz R meen" bullshit on top of the obscene assertion that atheists push religious belief to proselytize. This segment also birthed the "Evolution, bitch *mic drop*" running gag. The peasants watch a TJ-slam video starring Tim Black, an idiot with a terrible green screen who gives him "tuh bizzniss" and made several clever nicknames for TJ, including "Amazing Dumbass". Tim ridicules TJ for encouraging atheists to tell their friends and family that they are atheists. In the rant, Tim breaks the record for the most hilarious faces made when Ben pauses the video and says that having a different religion than your parents means that you hate them. After cursing at TJ and calling him names many times, he then later says that there is nothing wrong with having doubts and that no one should have the right to ridicule you and "call you a fuckhead", which TJ and Scotty said was the exact same thing that Tim was doing the whole video. Then the peasants watch a shitty Vigilant Christian video, where Mario answers TJ's questions about his bullshit. Mario says that the reason we think his theories are crazy is that we have been brainwashed into thinking that. This 30-minute video entirely consists of Mario taking forever to get to the point, plugging his shitty health channel, going on tangents, and making shitty accusations about TJ not getting any poon as a kid. And of course, he says that George W. Bush is a cult leader, which has nothing to do with TJ "being a bad influence on atheists". TJ later uses Mario's broken logic to confirm that cheese is a tool of the devil to make Americans fat. This video was one of the easiest targets for the Peasants to shit upon. After the video they took a long break and ate dinner, driving the chat crazy. Part 2 After the break, the peasants watched a video where a conspiracy theorist with the world's most boring voice shows us a crappy picture of an airplane and says it looks like a demon. The peasants think it looks more like a demon's penis (or Demis.) Next, they watch a video of a crying and distressed Patrick Coleman, who played TJ's voicemail message from the previous episode, and said that even though they make fun of crazy people, they are nice guys. Patrick apparently mistook TJ checking up on him as a way to make fun of him, but to be fair, TJ did make a couple jokes in the message. Ben says he thinks that Patrick might be an actor who is playing the character of a crazed psychic/shaman/medium, given that Patrick has been seen elsewhere on the internet as comedian Eric Dolhorst, and his ability to cry on cue. Patrick then says his life is over for some reason, and the Peasants then attempt to call Patrick, but to no avail. They then watch Tithinian's animated version of their discussion about the more evil things a satanic a moose could do than to walk in front of a bus. The next big news segment they watch is about a company in Chicago that only lets people have 6-minute bathroom breaks, even to the point of swiping a card to go take a shit. They then watched a news story about a plane shot down in Ukraine. They then proceeded to the Q&A Segment. Quotes * "Do you think G Man ever lay any track down in Shanny's pussy" -The Amazing Atheist * "Oh I dropped the soap again......," -Scotty mocking Mario ** "I'll tell you what Mario, you with all your muscles come try to fucking fight me, and see how much tougher you are. Try to come fucking bully me" -TJ responding The Vigilant Christian bragging about his muscles Trivia * This episode birthed the "Evolution, bitch *mic drop*" running gag. * ShannyIsMe is a disingenuous parasite who eats smegma * This episode is Tim Black's first appearance * The Vigilant Christian is a complete moron Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs